User talk:Antihero276
derekproxy here and i hope to aid you as much as i can with what time i have on disusion pages where people can discuss what and how to make a beter page ad try to start forums help yes i was wondering if you could help me start a page on the ATC security cars i can't seem to start one ill see what i can do - antihero thanks set it up and i can probably take it over from there i'm starting a forum on Paxton fettle Handling possible game leaks for project origin As many video games are leaked before the release, id like to say early that it is every member's duty on this site to delete and big spoilers that are written on this site before the games release. Is everyone in agreement?-antihero276 Sorry but I think people should be free to write the information as it comes to hand what I suggest is using a template above any leaked information to allow people to make the decision whether they want the story spoiled or not, at the moment we can uses this template. But I'll also make one that points out that the following will be a big spoiler from a leak so it’ll be clear to people who read on that they will ruin it for themselves. Truth be told I probably won't even come on the wiki in the weeks before PO is released so if you don't want to go with my idea then that's fine with me. Seven279 08:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) why let idiots ruin the story for those of us who dont want want it spoiled? if a leak comes, im doing my best to protect the story. if someone wants to write leaks, they should find another site. i think our loyalty should be to monolith, i know mine is as long as im on this site.-antihero Well the template above the information would mean people know there going to spoil it for themselves if they read on and I am not loyal to Monolith I'm here to present the information as it comes to hand but having said that won't even come on the wiki in the weeks before PO is released because I don't want the story ruined for myself so you can handle it how you wish. Seven279 03:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) hmm... ok.-antihero We just need to tag articles that contain spoliers bull36 true, but i still think that major things like the games ending and HUGE spoilers shouldent really be put up until the game is offically released.-antihero Humor Page i think a humor page to the site may be a little refreashing but i don't want to be the only one duing this Derekproxy ah, there is a funny F.E.A.R. page over at uncyclopedia, check this out: http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/F.E.A.R. -antihero thats funny as hell yes but i was thinking maybe modified images of FEAR like bubble text comics. ah that sounds cool.-antihero Yeah but i don't want to be running a whole page by myself because that isn't what wiki is about if i wanted to do this alone i'd go to that god forsaken reality tv show waiting to happen myspace. yea, i like the idea but im not sure how much i could help, it'd be good if the others would help us but i havent heard from them in awhile.-antihero well i guess i'll just keep some of the stuff going on my page for now ah ok.-antihero behavior alerts hey Derekproxy here maybe we should out a warning to all new users on how to behave like on the mainpages of Acewiki and fallofwikiso we stop having pointman user incedents that would be a good idea, stupid users ruin good wiki's.-antihero evil tim is a rude degenerate that needs to be blocked and i'm telling you as we've talked about people that show no respect to others on a regular basis and he's done this quite a bit so i'm alerting you before i block him we need to take more agressive actions toward rude users.-derekproxy *I am indeed a rude degenerate. This is an entirely accurate statement. Evil Tim 23:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *really i think it describes you just fine as you clam not to want a conflict but you completely contradict that by continuing on with things like what you do to my page while stating on yours that you don't want conflict on yours and seeing as how you like doing this please keep it on my page from now on ,or would you prefer to start over as i have misread you?Derekproxy 23:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Joke captions I have a certain fondness for these, since most of the time a 'serious' caption is either insulting to the readers intelligence with the 'this is the thing which it obviously is' style or utterly redundant. Go have a look at Wikia's Transformers Wiki over at http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, their policy is to generally have silly captions and it really doesn't harm anything. Evil Tim 23:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) i dont want joke captions on a serious article, not trying to be a dictator, but this is how it should be. you can make a joke sectiobn and post funny pictures on it if you want, but makes sure it isnt on the serious articles.-antihero276 Yeah thats what I do but timmy likes to use his page to pick fights-derekproxy Well if he keeps it up there must be some way to ban him.. this is a serious game not a joking site.-antihero276